


collision

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni stops by the Medici estates on his way home one evening to pay the young lord a visit. Tiny tumblr drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collision

Lorenzo wasn’t sure which of them was more surprised when Giovanni tumbled through the window of his study at three hours past midnight and left questionable bootstains on his carpet.

“Ah- forgive me, signore. I wasn’t expecting to disturb you.” He righted himself and gave a slightly shaky bow, then turned to shutter and bolt the window. “Good thing it wasn’t locked, no? That would have been a mess.” There was something off about his speech; he was talking a little too fast, and his movements were a little too stilted.

“It already is,” Lorenzo observed. It had been raining earlier, and now a light mist rose up from the streets; hopefully it was only mud adorning the assassin's boots, and now Lorenzo's carpet, but the dark stains on Giovanni's doublet made that faint hope an impossibility. Giovanni rested his hands on the window casement and tossed a grin over his shoulder that made Lorenzo’s heart thud painfully in his chest once, twice. He sighed, reaching for the half empty bottle of wine on his desk. “Sit, Giovanni. You’re already here, there’s no need to rush elsewhere.”

“Isn’t there? I’ve interrupted your work.” Giovanni flashed another quick grin and settled into one of the chairs beside the desk like a coiled spring, looking about ready to leap to his feet again at any moment. Lorenzo had never seen him like this, half feral and spattered with gore. If Lorenzo had ever harbored any fancies of Giovanni as his very own tamed, pet assassin, they were fractured to pieces now. There was nothing _tame_ in the way Giovanni cast his glance to the corners of the room and then back to Lorenzo. “It would be best if I left- I am not fit for company right now-“

“No. No- it is fine. Stay.” He tried to make it sound like a command, but his voice wavered at the end; he would have to work on that. Lorenzo held out the wine glass, and let his hand linger on the stem as Giovanni took it; their fingers brushed, and there was something startled and measuring in the assassin’s eyes as he murmured his thanks. “At least until you catch your breath, Giovanni-”

Giovanni gulped the wine too hastily, and a drop of it spilled from the corner of his mouth. Lorenzo’s hand was there, too quickly- Giovanni’s skin was so _warm_ \- he caught the errant drop on his fingertip. He froze, suddenly at a loss.

Giovanni caught Lorenzo’s hand and turned it over so that he could press a kiss to the fragile skin above his hammering pulse. “Ah, but if you ask me to stay, _Lauro_ …” Another kiss, this time to the palm of Lorenzo’s hand, accompanied by the slightest caress of his tongue, “I might never catch my breath again.”

"Stay," he said again, barely more than a whisper, but with all the force of his desire behind it to make it a command.

Giovanni nodded once and smiled, predatory, as his tongue swiped away the last trace of wine on Lorenzo’s fingers.


End file.
